Get Him
by OneStarStrong24601
Summary: Inquisitor Lilly decides to have a drink with The Iron Bull, which leads to some very particular comments about Commander Cullen. Urged by Bull and Dorian to follow her gut, she wobbles her way into Cullen's office and shows him what's on her mind. Cute. Fluff. First OneShot. Enjoy :)


Dorian could hardly believe his beautiful eyes. He was simply just taking a stroll through the one place he knew The Iron Bull frequented and he stumbled on the loveliest sight. The all high and mighty Inquisitor sitting on top of Bull's shoulders drunkenly telling the most vulgar story. Meanwhile, Bull was laughing and trying hard to stay on his feet. He watched as the Inquisitor finished her story with a big sweep of her arm, sloshing most of the contents of her cup right onto Bull. They both laughed ferociously.

"No way Varric is missing this." Dorian moved quickly as he went to fetch his favorite short-shooter. Slipping into the giant doorway, hoping Varric would still be up, he scanned the fire place. He was sitting at a table, furiously scratching away at some parchment with his quill, "Sorry to disrupt your extravagant lies about our adventures, but there really is something that requires your immediate attention."

"Listen, Sparkles, if you're gonna insult my writing at least make it something funny. These lies won't tell themselves. Now go on, you can read the rough draft tomorrow." Varric didn't even look up. Undeterred Dorian played his card.

"Lilly is riding a new mount and she's completely smashed. I'm worried about her. Please come help me." That got a look and a deep sigh from the dwarf.

"Fine, let's go save her from imminent embarrassment." He chuckled and followed Dorian down the steps.

They both pulled up short as they saw The inquisitor steering The Iron Bull by the horns and giving out loud battle cries in between sips of Maker only knows what, "Alright, Sparkles, I'm buying next round. This is better than Cullen and the Wicked Grace game." Varric doubled over in laughter after his proclamation. Dorian smiled as he walked up to the pair.

"I hate to intrude, but-." He was cut off.

"DORIAAAAN!" Lilly squealed. She slipped the handle of her mug onto one of Bull's horns and practically launched herself down at him. Her small elf body was easy enough to catch. She hugged him fiercely and snuggled into his neck.

"Darling, I can't… breathe." He chuckled as she lessened her hold. She smiled up at him, head bobbing and eyes half closed.

"Heeeey…" Bull drawled, "That's mine."

"He was mine first. Just because you sleep with-."

"AND that is enough about THAT." Dorian felt a small blush creep up his neck. Lilly giggled and poked at his shoulder.

"I bet you don't blush when he-." Dorian put his hand over her mouth and she burst into laughter.

"Really, Lilly, you have no filter when you drink. I wonder how Cullen would feel." He watched with delight as her eyes got huge and her mouth fell open with a little pop sound. She wiggled out of his arms and went to stand by Bull.

"Your boyfriend is teasing me. I'd like my drink please." Bull laughed as he tried, unsuccessfully, to retrieve the mug. She laughed, "Bend over, I'll get it." She stopped as if in thought and promptly roared with laughter, "I bet you're not used to being the one to bend over!" She laughed so hard, it brought tears to her eyes. Dorian could hear Varric behind him laughing along and slap his knee. He turned and watched the dwarf shake his head and go back inside the great hall.

He turned back and looked at the two of them. Bull was on all fours, for balance probably, and Lilly was working the mug off of his horn. She had her tongue stuck out in concentration. If he could stop time and keep this image forever, he'd die happy.

"Why don't we all go up to my nook and relax?" Dorian said, once the mug was free and Bull was up-right again. They agreed and began the wobbly, long trek up the stairs. Bull sat in the big chair and refused to let Dorian sit anywhere but his lap. Lilly took the window sill.

"I want to do so many things to the commander." Lilly was staring out of the window when her unfiltered thought rolled out of her mouth.

"Then go get him, Shadow." Bull's slurred pet name made Dorian chuckle.

"I don't know how he feels. What if he doesn't like me." Her face took on a worried edge.

"Oh PLEASE. If the man doesn't like you then I will return home and marry that shrew my father picked out. He stares after you with such a longing it almost makes ME sick. The man is obviously infatuated with you, but both of you are too shy to do anything about it. Take Bull's advice, and for the love of the Maker, get him." Dorian watched as his words registered with her. She smiled shyly and nodded. She looked determined when she stood up. She wobbled a bit, but put her arms out to steady herself. She marched down the steps after kissing Dorian on the cheek.

"Now, about this bending over business…" Dorian started.

"Waaaay ahead of you." Bull chuckled.

* * *

Lilly made it down the steps and just to the door when Varric stopped her, "Lilly? Where do you think you're going with all that wobbly determination?"

"To "get" Cullen. Dorian said so. I'm gonna kiss him and that is that." She nodded her answer with her air-quotes.

"Oh, well, good luck then. I'm glad you've finally found your sense." He laughed as she nodded again and headed down the steps. She was talking to herself all the way to the door. Telling herself that this was a good thing and that it would be ok. She stopped as she approached his office door. She heard papers moving around and a book close. Without knocking she pushed the door open and walked in. He had just cleared off his desk for the night.

"Inquisitor, I-." She was shaking her head at him.

"It's Lilly. My name is Lilly." She moved up closer to the back of the desk. He sat back down in his chair with a warry look.

"Yes, I know. I apologize, Lilly." He smiled as she did, when he said her name.

"Say it again."

"What? Your name?" He was a tad confused.

"Mh-mmm." She smiled at him again.

"Lilly." His voice fell a pitch as he watched her close her eyes and listen to him.

"Your voice is beautiful." He was taken aback and then noticed.

"Lilly, are you slurring?" Instead of answering she climbed up and over the desk. She then crawled into his lap and put her hands around his neck. She nodded when she was settled.

"Sweet Maker, Lilly, what…?" He let the question die.

"Cullen, I'm here to "get" you." She air-quoted again.

"I, well… uh… Here I am?" He hesitantly put his arms around her waist.

She giggled and blushed, "Right where I want you. Underneath of me." She gasped, "I didn't mean to say that out loud. Not that I didn't mean it. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I'm rambling. I'll stop." She took both of her hands and gently covered her mouth.

"I-." Cullen was speechless. He cocked his head to the side in shock. She took that opportunity to reach for his face and land a hard kiss. She nearly missed. Nearly. He could feel her trembling. She pulled back and looked at him with caution, trying to judge how her kiss was received.

She let out a small yelp and latched on to Cullen when he lifted her up and planted her on the desk. He forcefully took her face in his hands and returned her kiss with one of his own. She smiled against his lips and licked at him. He moved his hands to entangle with her long red curls. They explored each other with excitement and pent up passion.

Cullen finally ended the kiss, "Maker's breath Lilly." Her cheeks were flushed and she smiled up at him shyly.

"I probably don't taste all that great. Bull picked the drinks tonight." She shrugged.

"You are beautiful, even tasting of foreign ales." He caressed her cheek and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. He growled when she took it into her mouth, "You need to sleep this off." His voice was deep and curt.

"But, I'm not anywhere near tired." She grabbed onto the front of his armor and swayed a little. Her body had absorbed all the alcohol now and she was beginning to feel dizzy.

"All the same, Lilly, I will take you back to your quarters. You are heavily intoxicated." She pouted for a second and then tried to get down off the desk. If he hadn't had been holding onto her she would've landed on her face. She had no sense of balance anymore.

"Oh no. This is gonna be rough." She held onto Cullen as the room spun.

"I've got you. I'll carry you back." She nodded and he slowly cradled her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

"You're so strong, Cullen, I can't wait to see what else you can do with this strength." Her slur had gotten slightly worse. She clearly was not thinking about what she said either. He chuckled to himself.

"You are so vulgar when you drink."

"You sound like Dorian." She said softly. He carried her the rest of the way in silence. He pushed open her door with his boot and walked around to her bed. He looked down at her and realized she was fast asleep. Laughing softly, he laid her down and removed her boots. After covering her he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Just as he was turning away he heard her mumble his name.

"Stay." She whispered to him.

"All right, Lilly. I'll stay." He removed the outer layer of armor and his boots quickly. She scooted over for him and he slid in beside her. When he was settled she promptly threw herself over top of him. She clutched his shirt and breathed deeply as she fell back asleep.

Cullen listened to her breathe for a while and reveled in the feeling of her warmth. He fell into a dreamless sleep. The first good night's rest he had since coming to Skyhold.

She said she wanted to get him. Lucky for her, he was willing to be got.

END


End file.
